


Let's Make History (Nick/Helen Fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Cutter/Helen Cutter Fanmix for Seasons 1 to 3 of Primeval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make History (Nick/Helen Fanmix)

Fanmix for the relationship, from the very (pre-series) start, following the little backstory we have, and throughout Seasons 1 and 2, and bonus track for Season 3, with an angsty overview as the conclusion.

The mix also includes either Stephen unrequited POV on Nick/Helen or Helen POV on Nick/Stephen - however you like to take song number 5. :)

  
  


 

**01\. The Divine Comedy - In Pursuit Of Happiness**  
Hey, I'm not the type  
To say one thing and do another  
And if it's all right I'd kind  
Of like to be your lover 

And hey, I'm not the kind  
To fall in love without good reason  
And if that's a crime  
Then baby I'm committing high treason 

**02\. Snow Patrol - It's Beginning To Get To Me**  
And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed 

**03\. The Coral - Come Home**  
Come home you've been gone too long  
I hear you walking like a tired dog  
All alone in the wild untamed  
A fading face in the picture frame 

**04\. Space - No-One Understands**  
If I wanted to kill, or assassinate, The Queen  
They would only lock me up and throw away the key  
Then you'd never get out  
Then you'd never get in  
No-one understands me  
No-one understands 

**05\. Beulah - Popular Mechanics For Lovers**  
I know he knocks you off your feet  
You’re so bitter; you think he’s sweet  
Well he’s wrong for you, I swear 

Did you forget to read the script?  
There was never a role for him  
It was always you and me, just me 

**06\. In Pieces - Linkin Park**  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste 

This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take 

**07\. Garbage - #1 Crush (Nellee Hooper remix)**  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored 

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart 

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me 

**08\. BONUS: Radiohead - Bullet Proof..I Wish I Was**  
Limb by limb and tooth by tooth  
Tearing up inside of me  
Every day every hour  
I wish that I was bullet proof

Wax me  
Mold me  
Heat the pins and stab them in  
You have turned me into this  
Just wish that it was bullet proof  
Was bullet proof

So pay me money and take a shot  
Lead fill the hole in me

 

Download - not currently up anywhere, but you can [listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/primeval-fanmix-let-s-make-history-nick-helen-ep) if you're in US/Canada or otherwise there's the Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zod3jeSvqt-n3kJfRZ87tnp).

Please comment if listening, feedback is love. :)  



End file.
